Isla Ackleson
='This tribute belongs to The Wayward Daughter'= Isla rl.jpg Isla anime.jpg "Clearly I cannot be contained" - Isla about herself Basic Information= Full Name: Isla Felony Ackleson Age: 16 District: 2 (1, 4, 14, 5) Gender: Female Height: 5'9 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Weapons: Isla prefers to use throwing knives but is skilled with bolo knives and daggers as well. Appearance: Isla is fairly tall for her age, standing at 5'9. She has straight dark brown hair that reaches just past her shoulders. Isla's chocolate colored eyes hold a feeling of discipline and order, like with one look, she could massacre anyone in her way. Isla has a leaner build, which doesn't allow her to have the same physical strength as her fellow Careers, but instead be faster than her dangerous allies. Allies: Isla will most likely align herself with the Careers or she will go alone. |-| Personal Traits= Personality: From the outside, Isla seems like your typical sixteen year old. But peel back those layers and underneath you'll find a disciplined girl who's behavior is borderline psychopathic. She isn't known to show mercy towards people who don't deserve a second chance - due to them not being good enough for Isla because they stand in her way of victory. Strengths: Due to throwing knives being her signature weapon, Isla has amazing aim with this weapon, but also has skill in close combat with them. Her build allows her to run extremely fast and have good stamina. (In District 4 and 14, she will also have strength in swimming skills). Weaknesses: Being in a Career District, Isla never took the time to learn plant identification because she never thinks that identifying plants will help you win a games. Her body build doesn't give Isla the capacity of physical strength because of her leaner shape. Isla doesn't always think things through, often "shooting first and asking questions later". Fears: Isla fears that her psychopathic behavior will get the best of her and cause her to due things that seem out of place. As well, Isla fears the inability to please people around her, such as when her father called her incompetent. |-| Backstory= Isla was born in District 2, but her mother died during Isla's birth, leaving a strict, disciplined and shell-shocked father to raise a daughter. Doing his absolute best to raise Isla into a respected member of the district, he taught Isla the way of a disciplined warrior: having a fighting spirit, yet holding respect for others. One thing that Isla's father did not know was that his daughter was born with a lesion in her brain that caused her to act like a psychopath when provoked. The first time that this lesion took effect was during a training session when Isla couldn't seem to throw a knife straight into the target. Her father was quickly losing patience with his daughter, though he tried to hold on for her sake. When Isla's father couldn't take his daughter's incompetence anymore, he slapped his daughter across the face and proclaiming that she was a useless child who would never bring honor to their family. What happened next shocked not only Isla's father, but the little girl herself. Isla took the knife she was throwing and launched it towards her father's heart as an act of defense. She prayed that the knife would miss her father and plant itself in the wall behind. Instead, the knife landed straight in her father's heart, making that Isla's first perfect throw. Due to being in a state of distress, Isla ran out of the house and took refugee in the Career Academy in District 2, where Isla trained for many years. Every other student in the academy didn't mess with Isla even though she was built lean and tall for they learned extremely quickly that underneath a girl that seemed small and powerless was a lesion that could kill them all. So, except for a couple of words exchanged every now and then, most people avoided Isla, mainly fearing for their lives if they said or did something wrong around her. When Isla was 16, she volunteered to participate in the Hunger Games. Everyone else that was preparing to run up to the stage quickly decided against it, letting themselves live another year. Isla felt ready to take on the challenges outside of her district in the Hunger Games and wasn't going to let anyone stop her from doing so. |-| Inspirations= Fictional Character - Isla was inspired by Mary Watson (nee Morstan) from BBC Sherlock. They are both similar in the way that they aren't who they portray to be. Also, both of them are partially psychopathic, causing them to act the way they do. (spoiler: Mary's psychopathic behavior comes from her past self, A.G.R.A.) If anyone challenged their past, both Isla and Mary would take any risks possible to eliminate the person that held that information, either out of fear (in Isla's case) or out of protection of their loved ones (in Mary's case) Song Name: Veil Of Elysium Artist/Band: Kamelot Album (release year): Haven (2015) - The song Isla is inspired by is Veil Of Elysium by Kamelot. Various lines in the song describe Isla and her personality to a tee. Notable Lines that inspired Isla: My dear I promise, death comes to all - This describes that no matter when, everyone will pass away. For Isla, it means that after she killed her father, Isla figured that she would die in the games, giving herself the last laugh over her father. Let's play with the fire that runs in our veins - This line refer to the fact that Isla will need to use her psychopathic rage in the games in order to win. Watching the world through the eyes of a child in Elysium - This line refers that due to her lesion, Isla views the world differently than a normal person her age would. Now bring down your fortress and swallow your pride, don't break in your moments of ignorance - These lines refer to when Isla faces off against anyone, she wants them to give their best shot against her. She also has to learn that she can't dwell on her ignorance in battle or she'll lose. In shade of a life to die for - This line refers to the fact that most of the privileges in the lives of the rich, well-off and haughty take place behind closed doors (referring to the shade). Will I find you there in that darkness, of the shadow that comes over all? - This line refers to when Isla will go looking for her father in the Underworld, she'll question whether she'll find him in Elysium or Punishment (the land of darkness). Will I know you then? - This line refers to the fact that if Isla finds her father after death, he may not know who his daughter is when she finds him. Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:Career Tribute Category:District 2 Category:TWD's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:The Wayward Daughter Category:Volunteer